


After All

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s05e21 Meridian, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack retires and has a big surprise for everyone.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sap, and, er, sap (Sorry!).  


* * *

Sam couldn't believe that she was standing outside the Colonel's door, waiting for him to open it and invite her in to his retirement party. Funny that, she'd thought that Hammond would be the first to go. What made the whole thing worse was that Daniel had flipped at Jack's insistence that he was retiring and he'd resigned on the spot. What was she going to do? Teal'c stood with her, the Jaffa as quietly stunned about the whole thing as her.

Hammond's car was already there, as was Janet's. Ferretti could be heard out in the back yard along with some other familiar voices.

The door opened, and Daniel stood there with a beer in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Teal'c! Sam! Glad you could come. Please, come in," he encouraged.

"Daniel?" Sam had half expected him not to be there after the fight that he and Jack had had over Jack's retirement.

"Who else would it be?" he replied with a grin.

They followed him in and he took them to the kitchen and handed them their requested drinks. White wine for her, orange juice for Teal'c. Then they headed out to the back garden where Jack was holding court around the barbecue.

He looked up, smiled and called out to them, Daniel ushering them over to where Jack was standing. Sam's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The Colonel had love bites all down the one side of his neck and he wasn't trying to hide them either. His T shirt left nothing to the imagination. Who on Earth was he seeing?

Music came on, Ferretti complaining that it was too modern and too loud.

"Daniel! Turn that crap down, will ya?" Jack called out.

"Sure thing, old man," he replied with a cheeky grin and went to lower the volume. Cassie complained now, it was her music that had been put on the CD player.

Time went on, and everyone gravitated to sit on the lawn, Daniel by Jack's side. Sam thought she hadn't seen the two of them look so comfortable with each other for a long time. Years even. It was sweet.

"So, Jack," Hammond called out, "are you going to finally let us in on why you've suddenly decided to quit? It came as a shock to us all. Especially as we've lost Daniel too. Come on, Jack, tell us, please?"

Jack looked at Daniel and got a grin and a slight nod. To those there that knew them best it was a revelation. Daniel had granted Jack permission to do or say something. To those not so well versed in JackDanielspeak, it was undetectable. Sam sat open mouthed.

"It was quite simple, George," Jack announced, "I was fed up. There was something that I wanted more than anything else in the universe and I couldn't have it if I worked for the Air Force any more. So, I think I've done my bit, played my part, worn the T shirt. I'd much rather do this now," and he put his hand on Daniel's chin, grasping him gently and then drew him in for a kiss.

You could have heard a pin drop. The sound of jaws dropping was self evident. It was only a brief kiss, very sweet, almost innocent in its nature but nobody there could believe it.

Jack pulled back reluctantly. He didn't take his eyes from Daniel's, finding his own equally tightly held. He mouthed 'love ya' to him, getting the same in return. Then he pulled Daniel into a hug and refused to let go.

"All I wanted," he said from over Daniel's shoulder, "was to be with Daniel. That's all. We didn't want to paint the SGC pink. We just wanted to be together. He's moved in with me, we can do this now I'm away from the stupid regulations."

You could have knocked nearly everyone there over with a feather. Teal'c recovered first.

"I believe that the regulations are hurtful, O'Neill. You should have just broken them."

"Oh, we did," Daniel replied, still with his head on Jack's shoulder. "We just couldn't tell anyone. We didn't want to hurt you all by not saying anything, we know that all of you would have protected us, but you could have got into trouble for it, so we couldn't say a thing. It hurt. I hated having to go home alone, live in the loft without Jack. I'm not going to do that anymore." His voice trailed till only Jack could hear him say, "Never going to be alone again."

It had been one of those lonely nights that had prompted this with Jack. He and Daniel had spent the evening at his house, making love, watching TV, eating, drinking, making love again. Then it was time for Daniel to go home. They did stay over at each other's places, but they couldn't take the chance to do it too often. This time Daniel had insisted. The NID had been sniffing around at work and Daniel didn't want to give them any ammunition to use against either the SGC or Jack. When he had got home, he had picked up his cell phone, called to say he was home safe to alleviate the mother hen worries of Jack and promptly broken down and cried. He was so fed up of being alone.

"How long have you been together?" Hammond asked gently.

"Since just after the sting operation, what, two and a half years ago?" Jack looked to Daniel for confirmation. Daniel gave him a gentle thump for that, Jack knew perfectly well how long it had been.

"But you've been fighting all that time," Sam blurted out. She didn't mention Jack's flirting with her or the zaytarc episode. Had Jack used her? Jack looked at her, gave her his, 'I'll explain later' look. She gave a small nod. His explanation had better be good.

"We were," he said for general consumption. "You have no idea how hard it's been for us to stay together. Sometimes we didn't manage it, but we always got back together. Can't be without each other. I can't even breath without him." He planted a gentle kiss on Daniel's head after saying that and pulled him even closer.

"We didn't let you two down, did we?" Daniel's voice was almost plaintive as he sought reassurance from his friends.

"Not once, Daniel, not once. We had no idea," Sam comforted.

"See General, just how would our relationship have affected the day to day processes at the base? Would the fact that I'm gay really make any difference?" Daniel asked.

"Not to me, Son, but to others there....it's not the way I'd have liked things to be. I may be a touch old fashioned, but I can see how much you two love each other. Rules shouldn't be allowed to stand in your way, especially as you have proved over and over that the welfare of your team and indeed the whole planet takes precedence with you. I'm sure that nobody here will talk about this back at the base. If you want to come back, both of you, nothing will be said."

"George, that's incredible of you," Jack interrupted before Daniel could say anything, "but you and I know that people would start to talk. Daniel's already moved in with me. I don't want to hide anymore. I've had to hide for too damned long. I'm tired of it. I love Daniel, I want the whole world to know it now.

"Jack? Daniel? Does this mean you won't be able to see me anymore?" Cassie's voice broke through as she stood up, shaking with the possibility that she may never see them again. Daniel shot up onto his feet and crossed the grass in a couple of strides, sweeping her up into his arms. Nobody understood her fear of loneliness better than him.

"Not a hope," Daniel stated vehemently, "they'd have to kill us or lock us up to keep us from you. Don't think we're abandoning you, sweetheart, we couldn't."

Janet looked relieved at that. She'd known about the men, of course she did, but she couldn't and wouldn't tell on them. Daniel looked at her with a grateful smile. He knew what her silence had been costing her.

"Lou?" Jack called to Ferretti. "You okay about this?"

Daniel disentangled himself from Cassie's arms and made his way back to Jack, ready to provide support as usual.

"Shit, Jack, what do you think I am? Thought you two had been together a lot longer than that, to tell the truth. The only shock is you've taken this long to retire."

Jack snorted and Daniel let out a giggle, both men aiming a warm smile at Lou for that one.

The conversation sort of got back to 'normal'; run of the mill discussions, base gossip, that sort of thing. Then, as happened far too often a cell phone went off. It was Hammond's.

"I'm sorry, Gentlemen," he said to Jack and Daniel, "but I have to go. I shouldn't really tell you this but hell, if I can't trust you.....SG-9 were on a diplomatic mission to the Colonans. You briefed them last week before you left, didn't you Daniel?"

"Yes, Sir, is everything all right?"

"No. We've lost contact with them. Can't dial up the gate. We're going to try again soon, but it looks like something major has happened there. We may have to ask for assistance from one of our allies."

"If there's anything we can do," Jack said, but then his shoulders dropped. "You know what I mean, George."

"I do, Jack. I wish this could be different. Daniel, you could always come and work at the SGC, a desk job perhaps? I know you won't go through the gate again."

"Thank you, George, but I can't. Besides, the minute it got out I'm living with Jack....I'm sure I don't need to paint you a picture. I know you run a tight ship there, but you can't be everywhere at once. I've been beaten up in the past for the same thing. I don't want to have that happen again, especially with trained killers on the loose."

"I understand. Perhaps you could work from home?"

Jack and Daniel considered this for a microsecond and Daniel agreed. One twinkle from Jack's eyes had told him all he needed to know. He'd had no idea what he was going to be doing now that he had joined the ranks of the unemployed.

"Let me see what I can do," Hammond promised, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can. In the mean time, I'm going to have to go back to the base. Major Ferretti?" he called out, "would you mind coming with me? There's always the possibility of a rescue mission."

"Sir, yes Sir," Lou called out. Rescue missions were his speciality.

"See ya guys. Don'tcha be strangers."

"Same here, Lou, you know where we live."

"Yasureyoubetcha," Lou mimicked, making Daniel laugh and Jack harrumph.

"Everyone's a comedian," Jack muttered under his breath.

"So, what's with these Colons or whoever they are, Danny?" Jack asked as he closed the door on his departing guests. Janet had gone too, taking Cassie with, just in case she was needed. That left the old SG-1 together.

"Technologically behind us, from the reports anyway. Working on some kind of doomsday device. Not people we really want to get involved with. Anyway, that's not our problem anymore. Hope SG-9 are okay though, they're a good team."

Jack agreed and followed Daniel back out to the garden and to Sam and Teal'c.

Sam was upset, crying in fact. Daniel pulled her into his arms and hugged her hard, raining kisses on her head as he did.

"Shhhh, Sam, I'm sorry. We so wanted to tell you from the word go, we couldn't. You could have got into trouble. We had to keep it a secret. I'm sorry, sorry Sam," he murmured over and over again.

"I wouldn't have said," she finally blurted.

"That wasn't why we kept it from you C, er Sam," Jack put in. "We trusted you, hell, we'd have trusted everybody here, but you know those stupid regs. If they'd found out about us and then asked you if you knew....we didn't want to put you in that position, okay? We couldn't put you in that position. It was one thing taking the risk for us, we couldn't inflict that risk on you. And Teal'c, I know you wouldn't have had the same responsibilities to tell, but we didn't feel we could tell one of you and not the other. It wouldn't have been fair."

"I understand, O'Neill. I knew anyway."

Somehow, that didn't surprise either man.

Jack ushered his friends indoors, pouring more drinks and getting them to sit down.

"So? I know you're bursting with questions. Ask away. We'll answer anything we can." Jack laid the opportunity on the table. It was up to Teal'c and Sam now.

"Are you finally happy?" Teal'c asked.

"Ridiculously," Daniel admitted, "though it's only been a week. We're probably going to end up killing each other by the end of the month."

Teal'c appeared satisfied by this answer.

"Jack?" Sam put in, "I don't know how to ask you this?"

"The zaytarc thing?" Jack asked gently. She nodded. "I meant every word I said, Sam. I do care for you, way more than I ever should. Hell, I love you, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. Same goes for Teal'c. I couldn't have left you, I would rather have died."

Sam sat back and hit her head on the back of the chair. She hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk around that time. It was completely my fault, but Daniel and I were, er...."

"Split up - again," Daniel intervened. "He wanted to make me jealous."

"Did he?" Teal'c asked.

"No. Plenty mad though. I went out with someone else. He got jealous instead." Daniel's eyes were laughing at this and Jack hit him with a cushion.

"I had no idea you were gay, Daniel," Sam put in.

"Yeah, well, technically bi, I guess, but I prefer guys, always have done."

"Jack?" she asked.

"Me? Prefer women. Never been averse to getting it where I could," he joked. "Daniel's not my first - shiiiit, nearly called you a 'boyfriend' Danny, we're a bit old for that though, aren't we?"

"Yeah. 'Lover' is better, sounds illicit too. But we're not illicit any more, so you're going to have to stop being that too."

"I am?"

"Sure. Significant other?" Daniel suggested.

"Partners?" Sam tried.

"I believe the term is 'special friends'," deadpanned Teal'c, causing Jack to spit the beer he'd just taken in his mouth all over the floor.

"Jack! You are such a pig," Daniel admonished.

"Don't you start on me," Jack called back, "or I'll send you home to Mom."

"I haven't got one!"

"MY Mom. Trust me on this one, Danny, I'm the better option."

Sam and Teal'c watched as the pair of them bickered and it dawned on them that they were like a married couple anyway. They always had been, since long before they got together.

"How did you guys get together?" she asked.

"Ah!" Jack replied.

"We were fighting," admitted Daniel.

"There's a surprise," Sam put in.

"And," Daniel continued, "I, um, kissed him." He actually blushed a little at the memory of that night. It wasn't helping that Jack was laughing.

"I was as shocked as hell," Jack said. "One minute we were screaming at each other, a while later we were just plain screa.."

"Jack! That's a little more than they need to know!" Daniel howled. Jack was right though, the passion that had started their fight ended up being transferred to the bedroom. Jack really did scream that night. As he had done on many other occasions after. Who'd a thought that his shy linguist was such a whirlwind in bed? Or on the floor. The couch. The back of his truck. The back garden, kitchen table, laundry room, stairwell, shower - well, um, anywhere really.

Jack smiled and put his hand out to Daniel, pulling him to sit on the floor right next to his legs. Daniel snuggled up closely, hugging Jack's calves and resting his head on Jack's thigh.

Another call came and Jack answered it.

"Yes Sir, thank you for calling. I'll pass the message on. They'll be fine, Sir. My sympathies."

"Oh crap," Daniel said, rushing to Jack's side. "SG-9?"

"Yep. For once, our allies came through. The Asgard sent a ship there straight away. There was nothing left of the area around the stargate. Radiation was appalling. If anyone had survived what looks like a blast there, they'd have died soon after from the fall out."

He sat down, his shoulders slumped and he nursed his beer for a minute.

"To absent friends," he said suddenly, raising his bottle. The others joined him in a silent toast. They'd lost friends before, but this time it hit home. SG-1 had been scheduled to go on that mission until Jack had dropped his own bombshell and left, taking Daniel with him and leaving SG-1 without half of its members.

"Do you think that our presence would have made a difference?" Teal'c asked to all of them, and no one in particular.

"I'm not sure, Teal'c," Jack answered, "it's something we'll never know."


End file.
